A Different Kind Of Friendship
by TimeSpaceAnomaly
Summary: Ed and Al are back. Winry's overjoyed. But why won't Ed talk to her for three days? Read to find out. EdxWinry


**It's been awhile since I started a new story. So at about... 4:14 AM I started the chapter. :P**

A different kind of friendship

*Its been three days since they came home as the Elric brothers I know.* Winry thought happily. It had been three days since Ed and the Al she knew from childhood came back. But what made Winry confused was Ed wasn't really talking to her. He'd just stare at a blank wall rather talk or even look at her. *Ed must have some sore subject on his mind...* she thought. Winry left the table abruptly, leaving the food she was going to eat and shut herself up in her room. She worked on a model for an auto-mail arm she'd probably never use, Ed had both arms back by some Alchemy trick or something. Sure, she was happy for him but geez, what the hell did he do to get it back? Winry suddenly felt sick and went to lie down on her bed. *Ed can't do alchemy anymore... I'm guessing that's tied to bringing Al back. At least I hope, I wouldn't know because Ed won't talk to me!* Winry shouted in her mind angrily. There was a knock at the door. "What?" She snapped, still fuming about the situation. Whoever it was better watch out. Ed appeared at the doorway when he opened her door. Winry was hit with a whirlwind of emotions when she saw his face. Angry? Happy? Confused? "I needed to see you..." Ed said. His expression was soft as he sat next to her. Winry kept silent, not knowing if she should reply to him. Ed went silent as well, making Winry feel seriously awkward. She noticed Ed had his shoulders tensed up. *must be a habit.* Winry thought. She scooted over a bit and started to massage his shoulders. Ed opened his mouth to object but only a happy hum came out. He turned his head back to the front and savored the moment. Winry wondered just how long he had went without having someone touch him this way, with affection. He certainly was enjoying it, by the look on his face. Winry hoped he'd get good sleep this night. It was no secret- everyone in the house heard him screaming at night, like he was having nightmares. It was already 10:00 at night, maybe Winry could lull him to sleep just this once. She didn't know any lullabies, but what the hell? She'd make one. Winry started humming anyways, making up the tune as she went. As well as still massaging Ed's tense shoulders. Winry knew it was working when Ed leaned back on her chest, opened his eyes a crack to look at her face. The gold of his eyes and the small smile on his face was enough to make Winry's heart stop. "Winry..." Ed said softly. Winry stopped humming. "Ed?" She asked back. Ed mumbled something in reply, too soft for Winry to hear. "What?" She asked, leaning her face in closer in hopes to hear him better. What she got was something she never would've thought he would do. Ed kissed her abruptly. Winry's cheeks went crimson right off the bat. Ed twisted his head around so it wasn't upside-down to her. Winry gave in- her eyes fell closed as she slowly kissed back. Ed grinned mentally when she did. Ed led the kiss, it was a kiss he'd badly wanted. But he knew not to turn it into a kiss of desire, but keep it at a loving one. Winry felt giddy inside. How long ago was it that she realized her love for Ed? Too long. Winry never wanted this moment to end. But it did, eventually. Ed broke away first, softly smiling. Winry's cheeks were still tinted with red as she looked at him. Ed yawned and Wirny remembered, she hummed the tune again. Ed ended up leaning back on the pillow of Winry's bed. After five minutes of humming the song, Winry looked to see how Ed was doing. She smiled, he was fast asleep. Winry put a blanket over him and removed his shoes. Sure he may sleep with them on HIS bed, but not hers! She removed herself from the proximity of the bed and went to go sit at the desk. Ed had kissed her. Winry couldn't help grinning at the thought. She must look moony by now. Her grin faded when Al barged into her room, about to scream something. Winry stopped him by pointing at her bed. Al's mouth hung open for a second, then his face showed a nervous grin as he backed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Winry grinned, no words were needed to explain. No words were needed to be said because both Ed an her already knew. They loved each other.

**Ermaigod it's an FMA story! And it has LONG chapters! XD oh and this is totally unrelated, but any of you got DragonVale? I'm in need of gifts. Add Me on Game Center, I'm Free The Giant God. (DONT ask.)**


End file.
